


Stars

by Kassius



Series: Tumblr Shortfic Prompts [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Babies, Crying babies, F/M, Hurt/Comfort for the babies, New Parents, Really short fic but it's 3am shush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassius/pseuds/Kassius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so imagine cullen and lavellan having a bunch of children. just imagine them arguing in the night, who’s turn is now to go and check on them ;A; or if one of them is crying and need to be calm down.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> so imagine cullen and lavellan having a bunch of children. just imagine them arguing in the night, who’s turn is now to go and check on them ;A; or if one of them is crying and need to be calm down.

They had triplets.

Maker’s breath, they had triplets and she had carried them to full term.

Cullen runs hands through his hair, that he swear is either falling out or going grey already. Lavellan holds the pillow to her face behind him. Though that really isn’t her  _last_  name anymore, she holds it as her middle name.

And their three children, still small and not even a year old, are crying.

 

Lavellan sounds like she wants to cry as well and the blonde reaches out to pat her leg. “Come on. Your turn to handle two.”

The pillow hits his head. “No. I had two last night, it’s your turn.” He sighs, standing and walking over to pull her from bed. She may have given birth months ago but her body is still recovering.

"You had Dorian help. That counts as skipping your turn. So tonight you have two, and tomorrow will be my night." She almost growls at him but nods and together they stride to the cots.

Sylmae, after Lavellan’s mother, is light in her father’s arms, grabbing at his shirt tightly as she wails. She is the one who started crying first, waking her brother and sister.

Brant, after Cullen’s father, and Amelia calmed quickly in their mother’s arms, and Cullen did his best to try and calm down Sylmae but she kept crying, clinging to him.

The other two back in their cots and calmed down, now more curious after their sister, allowed Lavellan to step over to her husband. “Let me have her, maybe she’s hungry.”

He handed her over and clamped his hands on his ears as she cried louder. She refused the nipple and her parents knew it was going to be a long night.

Cullen sighed, moving to get dressed. At Lavellan’s questioning, strained, look he taps his forehead.  _Headache._

He takes Sylmae with him and when she watches the new sights pass, she slowly stops crying.

 

Cullen walks the battlements, the night guard cooing gently at his daughter and jumping back when she starts crying. They avoid him after that.

He could see Lavellan standing at the balcony that overlooks Skyhold, likely watching him, and hearing her daughter cry.

Sylmae’s crying is making his headache but the stars above catch her eyes and she stops fussing completely, attention captured by the twinkling sky.

Cullen almost slumps, relieved and begins the trek back to their rooms, nodding to the weary guards who don’t want to be blamed for making the Commander and the Inquisitor’s daughter cry.

She, of course, begins to wail again as soon as she cannot see the sky. Cullen trudges up the stairs, ignoring his wife as he drags Sylmae’s cot over to the great windows.

Their troublesome daughter stops crying again, no longer fussing as she is tucked in, hands grabbing at the stars.

Lavellan falls onto their bed and Cullen follows. “She likes the stars.”

"I don’t care what she likes, as long as she isnt crying."


End file.
